Threat Level Midnight 2: Tokyo Sunset (A Michael Scott Production)
by YungCheeze
Summary: A bizarre behind-the-scenes look at Michael's making of Threat Level Midnight 2. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a fan of The Office, as well as the works of Steven Spielberg. I do not intend for any disrespect to either. This story contains a lot of questionable behavior to which I do not condone. This is simply a work of fiction, and always will be.

Chapter 1

Michael Scott sat in his office as he was finishing up his movie script for 'Threat Level Midnight 2: Tokyo Sunset', which was due in Steven Spielberg's email by tonight at the latest. The first Threat Level Midnight was such a hit that he was contacted by all the biggest names in Hollywood to do a sequel and the one Michael chose to work with was the one and only Steven Spielberg. Speak of the devil, Michael's phone rang and Mr. Spielberg himself was on the line.  
>"Yello, mon?" said Michael in a Jamaican accent "How ya doin', mon?"<br>"Michael," said Steven Spielberg "I've talked to my associates about Threat Level Midnight 2 and we've got the budgeting done. Are you ready to hear these numbers?"  
>"Born ready, sir!" said Michael now talking normally.<br>"We're gonna give you three hundred dollars to shoot the whole movie."  
>"That's it?" asked Michael "But all these Hollywood films take millions of dollars!"<br>"Yeah, but this is a Scranton film, not a Hollywood film. The low-budget charm is what everyone liked about the first film. Now get filming!"  
>"Get filming?" asked Michael "But this script contains tons of action of violence! How am I supposed to pull this off?"<br>"Same way I pulled off most of Saving Private Ryan," said Spielberg "Make it _real_."  
>Spielberg hung up. Michael put the phone down on the receiver and stared through the glass window at all his employees.<br>"Pam!" he yelled out "Paaaam!"  
>She stepped into his office a moment later. "Yes?" she asked.<br>"Set up my studio. Threat Level Midnight 2 is a go."  
>"Set up your studio?" she asked "How am I supposed to do that?"<br>"Pam, that's three questions too many. I'll check up on you in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Michael walked into the parking lot and was pleased with Pam's accomplishments. The parking lot looked like an actual movie set- cameras and lights were all set up, extras and set assistants were hard at work and a director's chair was setup with Michael's name on it. Tons of Spielberg crew members were walking around and all dressed the same with blue overalls and white sweaters underneath.  
>"Pam, this is perfect!" yelled Michael as he sat in his chair "Are we all ready to film?"<br>"Yeah, we're ready. What's the first scene?"  
>Michael took a glance down at the script "It's the scene where two members of the Japanese Yakuza try to kidnap the robotic Catherine Zeta Jones II and her boyfriend. They succeed in kidnapping her, but they horrifically murder her boyfriend."<br>"Good thing I already knew that," said Pam as she glanced around the parking lot at all the palm trees and grassy fields she had setup for the scene "Who plays who?"  
>"Well, we don't have any Japanese people in the office, so I chose the next closest thing- Stanley and Oscar will play the Yakuza. Erin plays the robot daughter of Catherine Zeta Jones, and Toby is her boyfriend who gets slain."<br>Oscar, wearing a fancy suit for the role of his character, then approached Michael and Pam with concern over his role of the film.  
>"Michael, I read my part of the script and I'm a little confused. Stanley and I take turns hacking up Toby with a machete. How exactly do you plan on pulling this off?"<br>"Oscar, do you know who is producing this movie?" said Michael "Steven Spielberg! He's gonna insert some CGI right before your eyes as you shred up Toby. It's gonna look so real."  
>"I don't think it works like that, Michael."<br>"Trust me," said Michael into his megaphone "Places, people! We start filming in two minutes."  
>Within the next two minutes and everyone was in their place and got prepared to recite Michael's script. The cameras were then rolling...<p>

Erin and Toby exited their building of employment and entered the grassy, palm tree movie set.  
>"That was such a lovely date!" said Erin, as Catherine Zeta Jones II.<br>"Anything for the robot daughter of the greatest actress in the world," said Toby, as the nameless boyfriend.  
>"My mother is so lucky for getting to marry the one and only Agent Michael Scarn!"<br>Oscar and Stanley then approached the two of them while holding machetes. Oscar was in his spiffy dress suit with sunglasses and Stanley was in full classic samurai apparel.  
>"Hold it right there," said Stanley "We're from the Japanese Yakuza and we're here for the daughter of the world's number one movie star- Mrs. Catherine Zeta Jones."<br>"Not without a fight," said Toby as he stepped in front of Erin.  
>Oscar and Stanley raised their machetes as a look of fear came over Toby's face. He knew those were real machetes, but he assumed the movie magic of Spielberg would save him somehow. The two machetes struck him at the same time- one slashing into his face and another into his neck. Toby fell over and yelled in fear.<br>"No, stop!" he begged "This is real!"  
>Michael sat in his director's chair and looked down at the script. He knew Toby was going to do this, so he wrote <em>improvised begging for life<em> under his dialogue in this scene. Michael simply smiled as the machetes came in and out of Toby as he was stabbed and hacked apart. Stanley and Oscar then pointed their machetes at Erin.  
>"Come with us, or else you're next," said Oscar.<br>"Where are we going?" she asked.  
>"Tokyo," said Oscar as he removed his sunglasses "Tokyo, Japan."<p>

"And cut!" yelled Michael into the megaphone "That was perfect. Let's get this fake test-dummy Toby out of here."  
>Two of Spielberg's assistants approached Toby's corpse and prepared to load him into a bag. His body was all mangled and hacked up with his brains leaking out, but that didn't stop them from picking him up with their bare hands. Michael's cellphone rang again and he answered it.<p>

"Talk to me," said Michael.  
>"Mikey, it's Spielberg. I have good news for you. We're giving you a small budgetary increase, but it's for one purpose only."<br>"Yeah, and what's that?"  
>"Bring your entire cast and crew to Japan for a more realistic film shoot. I'll send a private airplane via Spielberg Airlines and we can have you there by tomorrow morning at the latest."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours later, a small airplane (or a large private jet) flew through the sky. In a bold font it said _Spielberg Airlines_ with a big picture of his face on the side. Inside of this airplane consisted of every employee in the office as well as some crew members hired by Spielberg to help out with the film. The cameras, boom-mics, and light fixtures were all setup and filming the next scene. All the cast and crew were crammed off camera, while only a few were in front of it.

Agent Michael Scarn sat in his seat sipping a glass of chardonnay while wearing a tuxedo. An FBI agent, named Agent Grape Drank (played by Jim Halpert) approached Michael with a gorgeous lady named Jan (played by Jan, of course) beside him.

"Agent Michael Scarn," said Jim "I thought I'd find you here."  
>"Agent Grape Drank," replied Michael as he took a sip of his chardonnay and made a disgusted face from the taste "Who's the fine lady?"<br>"This is Spray Tan Jan. She can be all yours if you can do a simple task for me."  
>"I'm already on an important enough task, but I can consider yours a side mission."<br>"There have been a string of kidnappings going on in Tokyo lately. One of which is Catherine Zeta Jones II. She was kidnapped from her hometown and brought to Japan. My agency wants you to go undercover as a Yakuza and infiltrate them while disguised."  
>"I had a similar plan," said Michael "Except I was just gonna walk into the Yakuza hideout and go in guns blazing. I like your plan better because it sounds like I have a better chance of survival."<br>"If you can complete the task, you can have Jan all to yourself. Just to prove I'm not lying, I'll give you half now and half later."  
>"I think that saying only works for money."<br>Jim pulled a katana out of his pants and sliced Jan in half at the waist with a single swing. Her two halves landed on the ground and gasps drew from the people off camera.  
>"Which half do you want now?" asked Jim.<br>"I'm a mouth-man, so I'll go for the lower half for now. The reward of an upper half will motivate me to work harder on my mission."

"This movie is gross," whispered Pam to Erin, who was beside her off camera.  
>One of the stewardesses also looked paled and appeared as if she was about to faint. Michael called out cut and some people clapped to celebrate a successfully shot scene. A few of Spielberg's associates came to dispose of Jan's body by stuffing her two halves into two suitcases.<br>"This isn't how movies are made," said Dwight to Andy "I've seen enough behind-the-scenes documentaries to know that you need to switch your actor out of the scene before killing them."  
>"This is Spielberg, Dwight!" said Andy "He's a movie wizard!"<br>"My character steps on a landmine on page forty-seven. I'm gonna investigate a bit more before I agree to do anything."  
>"Just a landmine?" exclaimed Andy "I get torn apart and eaten alive by the Yakuza!"<br>"Why is this movie so violent?" asked Pam who stood near them "The first Threat Level Midnight was good quality fun for the whole family."  
>"It's what the people need," said Dwight as he walked off.<br>Dwight made his way into the cockpit to go socialize with the pilots and compare his flight skills to theirs. One of the pilots was a Spielberg associate and the other... was Creed.  
>"Creed, I didn't know you knew how to fly a plane."<br>"Spielberg planes are based off of video games, Dwight. Also, I've never played a video game."  
>Dwight stared in confusion before looking off at the other pilot "Other pilot, where are we heading?"<br>"Tokyo," he replied "You're all off to meet the big man himself, as well as some of the Japanese actors in the film. Real life Yakuza members, if I've been told correctly."  
>"Sounds dangerous," replied Dwight "Good thing I know karate."<br>"But do you know _Spielberg_ karate?" asked the pilot.  
>"My cousin Mose taught me everything I ever wanted to know about karate and football. I taught him everything else he needs to know about life."<p>

Minutes later, Jim was sneaking around at the back of the plane with no other people around while filming himself on his camera phone.  
>"Hey YouTube, I'm gonna pull a prank on Dwight. He's currently taking a big ol' poop in the bathroom. I'm gonna sneak in, dump a package of hotdogs on him, then steal his pants and toss them out the window!"<br>Nellie then ran into Jim's video looking very excited with the idea of a prank "Are we pulling a prank? I love pranks! I once convinced someone to put their socks on inside out!"  
>Jim proceeded to look very disappointed, but informed Nellie of the plan once more. Jim kept his phone filming as the two snuck up to the bathroom door and opened a package of hotdogs. The two of them giggled as Jim signalled a countdown from three. When he reached one, Jim kicked open the door as they saw Dwight with his pants down. Dwight yelled and tried to get his pants back up, but Jim and Nellie pulled them off and made a run for it, with his underwear included. A fully exposed Dwight chased after the two of them until they reached a window of the airplane. Nellie laughed like a madman as she struggled to open the window.<br>"No, don't!" yelled Dwight.  
>She opened the window and immediately got sucked out. With the turbine right next to them, her legs got sucked in first and the entire interior of it was instantly coated red with her blood. She screamed in terror and freed herself from the hold of the turbine. Jim and Dwight stared out the now closed window as the upper half of her body fell rapidly from the sky and out of view. She left a lengthy trail of blood and intestines the more she fell. After a minute of falling, her blood trails splash landed in a Japanese neighborhood, covering the roofs of several houses, swimming pools, and cars. The remains of her upper body landed right in the center field of a community baseball game and received a reaction of disgust from the crowd and the players.<br>Dwight and Jim looked away from the window and at each other with blank expressions. Jim shut his phone off.  
>"Nice prank there, Jim."<br>"Here's a towel," said Jim as he handed him one "Now cover up."  
>Dwight wrapped his nude lower half up with a white bath towel and the two of them made their way back to the large group, where Jim stood next to Pam.<br>"You look very pale," she said "Like you saw a ghost or something."  
>"No, no. Just, um... Dwight's penis."<br>"Gross."  
>Michael picked up the megaphone "Next scene calls for Michael Scarn to bask in the glory of the gorgeous stewardesses. Has anyone seen Nellie? She plays the uptight old lady next to me."<br>"She left!" yelled Jim "Grabbed a parachute and jumped out the window. She had a dentist appointment or something like that."  
>"She'd rather go have her teeth cleaned than be in a big Hollywood movie? Oh well, her loss!"<br>Michael put the megaphone down just on time for the pilot to make an announcement "Attention everyone, we will be landing in Tokyo in about five minutes. Have a Spielberg day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The large private jet had landed and they were exiting one by one. Each person stepping off the plane was greeted with a handshake and a bouquet of flowers from some Japanese men in suits.  
>"Hello! Welcome!" said the friendly Japanese men to each person stepping off.<br>The jet had landed in a large empty airport parking lot with some hotels off in the distance, which was exactly where they were planning on heading after getting off the jet. Dwight soon dumped his bouquet in the trash with a disgusted face.  
>"What's that for?" asked Pam.<br>"They might be out to kill us," answered Dwight "These flowers could be poison."  
>Dwight looked over at Ryan and Kelly to see Kelly happily eating the flowers. The flowers were fine. It was just Dwight's paranoia acting up.<br>Within the hour, by the time it reached 8:00 PM, everyone was setting into their various hotel rooms on the same floor and the sun was setting outside. Michael stared out the window of his luxury suite and took pleasure in the golden sky as the remains of the sun reflected against the ground.  
>"It's beautiful," he said to a few of Spielberg's crew members "It makes me wanna cover myself in honey and frolic around in the nude. Anyone with me?"<br>"Uh, we're a bit behind schedule," one of them said "Perhaps we can film a few of the hotel scenes you wrote?"  
>"You look familiar. Have you ever worked for me?"<br>"Yeah, I'm Pete. Clark and I quit when we found out we could be assistants for Mr. Spielberg."  
>"It's the job of a lifetime!" exclaimed Clark "We pretty much just get coffee for him or bring in homeless people off the street for him to blow up in his films."<br>Pete gave him a nudge to be quiet on that part. Michael ignored it, since he already knew. He changed the subject when he glanced around his large hotel room.  
>"This place is gorgeous. Get me some top notch shawties for me to bring back here and make love to."<p>

Ryan and Kelly were in their hotel room. Ryan was re-reading over the script, while Kelly was flipping through the channels on the TV.  
>"I'm telling you right now, those murders that Michael filmed were real," said Ryan as he stared at his death scene in the script.<br>"You can't question Spielberg," said Kelly "He's like the Hollywood version of Shanmugam Shankar!"  
>"What?"<br>Ryan looked back at the script. The scene called for his head to be sliced off with a samurai sword and fed to pelicans, and Kelly was simply gunned down by the Yakuza. Toby getting sliced up and Jan being cut in half kept repeating through his head. He knew he had studied enough films to understand how Spielberg level effects work. He picked up his cellphone and prepared to dial 911.  
>"I have to phone this in. Michael Scott and Steven Spielberg are about to become the biggest mass murderers in history."<br>There was a knock on the door and Ryan put his phone aside. He went to answer the door and once he opened it, a silenced pistol was pointed at him. The gun fired and Ryan was shot in the forehead. He stumbled around for a few seconds before falling over. Kelly screamed and a second gunman walked towards her and placed his hand over her mouth. He held the gun under her jaw with it pointing up and fired, blowing her brains out through the top of her skull.  
>The two gunmen were nameless Spielberg crew members.<br>"Our master's secret can never get out."

The next morning, everyone was sitting around a massive dining hall as they enjoyed their breakfast of choice with the options of Count Chocula, banana waffles, or oysters. Most people went with Count Chocula. Michael was sitting at the head of the table with all of his surviving employees (which consisted of Dwight, Jim, Pam, Stanley, Kevin, Phyllis, Meredith, Angela, Creed, Oscar, Andy, Darryl, Erin, and Gabe) on one side and the ten crew members on the other side, which consisted of half guys and half girls. No one bothered questioning the whereabouts of Kelly and Ryan.  
>"So Michael," said Jim "which scenes are we filming today?"<br>"We're gonna film the scene where we go to rescue Catherine Zeta Jones II from a Yakuza member's birthday party. A massive shootout ensues and it really shouldn't take too long to finish. If we still have time later in the night, we'll do some of the scenes where I go undercover and portray hilarious Japanese stereotypes."  
>"So these are going to be <em>real<em> Japanese gang members we'll be working with."  
>"Yes, so I'm gonna need you all on your best behaviour."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was in location and ready to film later that afternoon. They were in the living of a suburban Japanese living room, which looked like any other fancy, clean living room. The house was rented out to them from a nice enough Japanese family who were willing to give it to them for the day for a cheap price. That family was unaware that their entire living room was moments away from being trashed and covered with blood. Michael's employees and the Spielberg crew stood on one side, while real members of the Yakuza stood on the other side. They wore mostly sleeveless leather jackets and they were covered in tattoos. Stanley and Oscar, in their previously worn Yakuza gear Michael provided, were standing with them.  
>"So, what happens in this scene?" asked the Yakuza leader, Shin Bung. He was 6'5, muscular, and had a ponytail that went down to his butt.<br>"This is the scene where I confront the Yakuza clan about the kidnapped girl, played by Scranton's very own Erin Hannon!" said Michael, as he signalled for Erin to join them.  
>She looked very frightened, but went over to her place anyways next to Shin Bung and his twenty year old son, Bobby Bung.<br>"I'm so stoked to finally be in a movie, pops!" said Bobby "I'm gonna be a big Hollywood movie star and date Christina Hendricks!"  
>Michael picked up his megaphone "Lights, camera, action!"<p>

Agent Michael Scarn, wearing a leather jacket like the Yakuza's, approached them. A dozen members of the Yakuza stood by the couch while holding loaded AK-47's. Erin remained looking frightened while she was sitting on that couch.  
>"I have been sent here from America to help out the Yakuza clan."<br>"Why would we need an American like you?" said Shin Bung, as his character Hotdog Ping Pong "We are the most ruthless killers in Japan."  
>"Wanna know how great of a Yakuza I can be? That one there is an alien in disguise," said Michael as he pointed to Bobby Bung.<br>"An alien you say?"  
>Bobby began roaring, just as the script required him to do. Michael pulled out his pistol and shot him square between the eyes and he fell over onto the couch beside Erin. A look of shock came over Shin Bung's face.<br>"What the hell did you do?" he yelled "You shot my son!"  
>"Yeah, because he was an alien!"<br>"Is this how they make movies in America? You actually kill the actors?" asked Shin Bung as he pointed his AK-47 at Michael "Get them!" he yelled to his crew.  
>All their machine guns began firing at once, but Michael was lucky enough to jump behind a counter in the kitchen, which was located right beside the living room. Michael was lying flat on his stomach as the gunfire continued. A few Spielberg crew members were hit by the bullets, including Clark, and one of them landed inches away from face-to-face next to Michael. Michael looked disgusted as he saw that it was Pete next to him with a face full of bullet holes.<br>"Cut the camera!" he yelled to the cameraman.  
>He looked over and saw the cameraman in the process of being riddled with bullets. They also fired at Oscar and Stanley, killing Oscar immediately, but Stanley's samurai armour blocked the bullets. He took the opportunity to begin attacking them with his machete. He stabbed one of the Yakuza straight through his neck with no effort. When he pulled it out, he took aim at another Yakuza and slashed across his face. The man dropped his gun and curled up a ball on the carpeted floor to scream, which was when Stanley began stabbing him in and out of the torso. He picked up the two AK's from the dead men he killed and tossed one to Jim and another one to Erin. Right after doing so, a Yakuza held his AK right between Stanley's exposed eyes and fired, filling up his head armour with his brains. Jim and Erin then immediately fired at the man who killed Stanley, filling his torso with bullets. Erin then took aim at the Yakuza right beside him and fired into his stomach. The man fell to his knees and clenched onto his stomach in pain for a few seconds until Erin shot him in the head.<br>"You sure know how to use one of those things," said Jim.  
>"Yeah, I played a lot of Donkey Kong as a kid."<br>Angela tried making her way out the front door, but got shot in the back multiple times and she fell to her knees with her dead body leaning up against the door. Dwight witnessed the whole event and let out an immense war-cry as he flung kitchen knives towards the enemies. The knives were a success and he flung one right into the eye of a Yakuza.  
>Gabe approached one of the Yakuza from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.<br>"Look, Mr. Yakuza, sir, this is all a big misunderstanding. We really just-"  
>The man silenced Gabe by shooting him straight in the mouth with the AK-47, creating a giant hole in the lower back of his head.<br>Meredith was hiding under the living room table and managed to stay mostly out of sight, until Shin Bung noticed her. He had a hefty laugh and then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out into the open.  
>"Hey, don't lose your head!" he said with another laugh. He swung his machete and it wedged halfway through her neck. He pulled it out and swung it again, severing her whole head. Her swung her head around by the hair and tossed it out through the open backyard door. Her severed head splash landed into the pool.<br>At this point, only seven of the Yakuza were left on the set, but they were hiding behind the couch and coming up whenever they needed to open fire. Everyone else was in the kitchen and hid behind the counters, also coming up whenever an opportunity to shoot came up.  
>"Hey, Americans!" yelled Shin Bung as the gunfire stopped. He got up from behind the couch to show that he was holding onto Pam with his arm around her mouth.<br>"Pam!" yelled Jim in terror "Don't hurt her!"  
>"You mean like this?"<br>Shin Bung punched Pam in the back with such strength that his fist popped out her chest with her heart in his hand. Her heart was still beating for a few more seconds as Pam gave her last few breaths.  
>"<em>Noooo!<em>" yelled Jim.  
>Shin Bung simply laughed as he took a bite out of Pam's heart. The gunfire continued from everyone.<p>

Those remaining soon found themselves sitting on the curb of an empty Japanese street as the sun began setting, giving the sky a nice orange glow. They all sat in silence and no one really wanted to say anything. This consisted of Michael, Jim, Dwight, Erin, Kevin, Phyllis, Creed, Andy, Darryl and the last two crew members who were holding onto the only remaining camera and boom-mic. They were all exhausted and covered in bloodstains.  
>"Look, this isn't my fault," said Michael.<br>"I don't wanna hear it," replied Jim.  
>"Steven Spielberg told me it was okay to-"<br>"Okay to what?" interrupted Jim "Okay to allow the murder of our closest friends? My wife is dead because of your actions, Michael."  
>"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Michael "We came all this way to make a movie! Are you just going to go back home?<br>Jim looked up at the sunset and immediately knew what he had to do "We're gonna finish making the movie and we're gonna make a few script adjustments. In this version, Michael Scarn dies in the end."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The gang rented a large minivan; one that was comfortably able to fit all of them. It was night time and the gang pulled up to the Yakuza hideout. It was a three-story house out in a small neighbourhood, making it stand out easily. The minivan waited at the end of the driveway and the house seemed fairly dead inside. Dwight, who sat in the driver's seat, loaded up his AK-47. They stole the rest of the guns from the Yakuza they killed earlier that day.  
>"Who's going in with me?" asked Dwight as he kept staring at the house.<br>"Of course I am," said Jim "Our two main shawties are dead, Dwight. There's no way we quit here without getting even."  
>"I guess we've gotta go in too," said the Spielberg crew member and the other one agreed.<br>"I'm in," said Erin.  
>"Same here," said Phyllis "I need some excitement in my life ever since Bob Vance decided to dedicate the rest of his life to completing every Shrek game."<br>"You're coming with us too, Michael," said Jim.  
>"Don't be ridiculous," he replied "Why me?"<br>"Because this is _your_ film and you're the director."  
>"Don't forget me!" said a voice in the back of the minivan.<br>Everyone looked back and saw Steven Spielberg pop up from behind the backseat. He looked overly excited.  
>"This movie is gonna make billions!" he exclaimed "I need to see the action up close."<br>"You're in for some excitement," said Dwight.

They were all out of the van and standing at the edge of the driveway. Jim looked back into the car at Darryl, Andy, Kevin, and Creed.  
>"You sure you guys are gonna be fine out here?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, we just gonna smoke these blunts, son," said Darryl as he held up a plastic bag full of joints. Kevin proceeded to make his Kool-Aid man face.  
>"Alright," said Jim as he shut the van door, with the window still down, he looked back in at them "If we're not back within the hour, then we're dead and you guys can leave."<br>"Deal," said Creed "Take those German bastards out!"  
>Jim, Phyllis, Dwight, Erin, Michael, Steven Spielberg, and the two nameless crew members- ah, may as well give them names since they've made it this far. Let's say Willy and Dana. Anyways, the eight of them proceeded up the driveway with a deadly mindset. Jim, Phyllis, Dwight, and Erin were all equipped with AK-47's, Michael was empty handed, Steven Spielberg was holding a handheld video camera, and Willy and Dana had the movie camera and the boom mic to get those final shots in.<p>

Inside the Yakuza hideout, a celebration was going down. They already celebrated on a daily basis though. People were playing games of pool, beer pong, and had video games set up in the back. It was a good time all around. A young Japanese actor-by-day and Yakuza-by-night named Donnie Wasabi came up to Shin Bung with a shot of strong alcohol.  
>"Hey Shin, drink up!" he said.<br>He did so without question "Tastes good what is this?"  
>"Hot sauce and vodka. It's a celebration because we've been featured in the newest Steven Spielberg produced flick."<p>

It was at that time that Michael and his crew came in through the front door of the Yakuza hideout, but that being in another area of the house. The hallway was pretty dark, but they could hear all the laughter and talking coming from somewhere nearby. The eight of them crept down the hallway as silently as they could. Steven Spielberg held his video camera up to his eye and had a hard time containing his constant giggling.  
>"This movie needs more blood," he whispered in a creepy voice "More boobs too. Any volunteers?"<br>"Maybe," said Dana. She was pretty hot too, but she was just saying that to get Spielberg's hopes up for nothing.  
>"We're still doing the movie?" asked Dwight.<br>They reached a door and the sounds of the Yakuza were coming directly from the other side. They all took a moment and knew what was coming next. With a deep breath, Dwight kicked the door open and the four of them with the AK-47's began open firing. The room consisted of about forty Yakuza's- about thirty a few seconds later. The Yakuza were all caught off guard and none of them had their weapons on them.  
>"No!" yelled Shin Bung "I thought we were supposed to keep the doors locked!"<br>A few Yakuza members came running into the room with a cart full of AK-47's, which all the unarmed ones helped themselves to. The retaliation began as guns were blazing from both sides of the large room. The TV screens were instantly destroyed, empty beer bottles were shattered, and heads were shot open. Phyllis, Jim, Dwight, and Erin ran deeper into the room to find better cover and get closer to their targets. All of them but Phyllis hid behind various couches in the room, but Phyllis had no such luck. She realized she was out in the middle of the room with nothing to hide behind. A barrage of bullets immediately blew through her; turning her beige granny dress mostly red. The three others took aim and continued firing. They shot through more and more Japanese gang members as they came into the room by the minute.  
>"Let's go in for a closer look!" said Willy as he held up the boom-mic.<br>He and Dana walked into the gunfire for whatever reason. Willy immediately got shot through the eye and dropped the mic. He ran around screaming until AK-47 gunfire from the Yakuza pummelled into his chest. Dana was next as a few bullet stormed into the right side of her stomach. She fell to the ground and attempted to crawl to safety. Her crawling came to a stop when Shin Bung stepped on top of her neck, choking her.  
>"Collect their heads," he said to Donnie Wasabi.<br>Donnie pulled out his samurai sword and hacked through Dana's neck in one swing. Shin picked it up off the ground and admired it. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking off his Pokémon backpack and placing her head inside.  
>"Get me the boy's head as well," he said in reference to Willy's.<p>

The room was almost empty soon after and the Yakuza bodies were scattered across the floor. Jim took a look around and noticed Shin Bung and Donnie Wasabi running away up a nearby flight of stairs.  
>"They're getting away!" he yelled.<br>"Go chase after them!" exclaimed Erin "I'll stay behind and take out the rest of these suckas!"  
>Dwight and Jim ran up the stairs, while Erin stayed behind to take out the two unarmed remaining Yakuza members. They made their way through the empty hallway until they reached the door they saw their two targets enter. Upon opening that door, both Shin Bung and Donnie Wasabi had pistols pointed at Jim and Dwight.<br>"Drop the guns," said Shin "We're gonna play a game."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four men had an intricate game of Monopoly set up. Jim and Dwight weren't aware of what the cost of losing would be, but they knew it was going to be something horrible. Dwight was considering picking his AK-47 back up off the floor and firing at them, but he didn't think he would have the time to do so.  
>"Lucky seven!" said Donnie Wasabi as he finished rolling the dice. He moved his character seven spaces and landed on a chance card "Go directly to jail!" he groaned as he read it.<br>He moved his character to the jail space and passed the dice to Dwight. He came up with a plan that was so crazy that it just might work. Dwight juggled up the dice in the palm of his hand and threw them on the floor under the desk they were playing at.  
>"Oops, excuse me!" he said as he crawled under the desk.<br>He took a look around and saw the spread open legs of the three men he was playing with. Without any hesitation, he reached for his AK-47 and fired while aiming his gun back and forth. The sound of the gunfire startled all of them and screams of pain came from Shin Dung and Donnie Wasabi. Shin was quick to jump onto the desk and escape through a ceiling tile, despite having a few bullets in his legs, but Donnie wasn't so lucky. He fell to the floor as his screaming continued. His legs and testicles were filled with bullet wounds.  
>"What should we do to him, Jim?" asked Dwight.<br>"He was the one who shot Angela," replied Jim "I saw him."  
>"What?" cried Donnie "I was just taking orders!"<br>Dwight pointed his AK at Donnie and fired again. He kept aim at his legs and penis and Donnie's yelling got more intense as more holes appeared, soon covering his entire legs and his penis was no longer there. Dwight was soon out of ammo and he threw the gun at Donnie's head with full force, killing him. Jim and Dwight took a moment to think. The room was silent, until Michael and Steven Spielberg came in. Spielberg was still staring intensely into his video camera.  
>"Jim! Dwight!" said Michael cheerfully "So glad you're both alive! I guess we're good to go now."<br>"No, the leader of the Yakuza leader is still out there... somewhere," said Jim.  
>The ceiling behind Michael and Spielberg broke open and Shin Bung came crashing down behind them. Before Michael could even turn around, Shin wrapped his hands around Michael's head and slowly twisted his head backwards. With a broken neck and spine, Michael took one last look at a happy looking Shin Bung before getting his head ripped out with his entire spinal cord still attached.<br>"Yes! This is pure cinema gold!" yelled Spielberg.  
>A fountain of blood gushed out of Michael's neck as his body fell to the floor. With Shin holding Michael's spine and head in one hand, he picked up Spielberg by the neck with his other hand and lifted him up off the ground.<br>"Don't stop! This is perfect!" said Spielberg in his final seconds of life.  
>Shin Bung slowly inserted Michael Scott's spine into Steven Spielberg's eye socket. He yelled out in both pleasure and pain. Michael's spine was then pushed through Spielberg's brain and it popped out the back of his head. Shin finished pushing Michael's spine through as far as he could until Michael's severed head was pressed right against Spielberg's head. Shin kept pressing the two heads together with force as he let out a ferocious yell. The two heads then splattered together as their brains, squished skull matter and blood spilled to the floor in a disgusting thick liquid. Shin began laughing like a manic until Dwight and Jim both hit him in the head with the butt side of their gun. Shin fell over and the two of them began taking turns pounding their AK's against Shin's head. After a minute of treacherous blows to the head, his head leaked open and his brains began pouring out around him.<br>Dwight and Jim looked at each other and smiled "High five!" they both said.

Threat Level Midnight 2: Tokyo Sunset was released in theaters two months later. The plot was basically non-existent apart from the few scenes they properly filmed. The rest of the film was just the camera crew's footage of the mass shootout in the living room, as well as the security camera footage of the raid on the entire Yakuza hideout. Even Jim's cellphone footage of Nellie being ripped apart in the turbines was featured in the film as well. Threat Level Midnight 2 was the highest grossing film of all time.


End file.
